


Foreplay

by Icameaf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icameaf/pseuds/Icameaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jooheon's dream had been fulfilled! He was finally playing in the same soccer club as the one he grew up watching playing on the big screen.<br/>This was of course only juniors group and he had a long way in front of him to go before he could reach his goal. Something or rather someone annoying and unpredictable came in the way.<br/>Since Jooheon can't simply punch their rich coach's kid Wonho in the face he just has to stand him, if that's possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

__                                                 **Foreplay**

__

 

_ “About time”  _ Jooheon thought when the scout finally called him out. Telling him the perks of why he should start training in a different soccer group. The team he got placed in could make him go far and give him the opportunity to play on the big field, showing his skills for a larger audience. The team were going on a training camp and since he was the last one to join he were going to meet his fellow team members there. When he finally arrived two older guys showed him around. He saw the different sleeping halls, where the cafeteria and showers were and at last the big soccer field. Jooheon listened carefully and thanked them for showing him around. He was standing alone on the big field. He took a deep breath and looked at the new cut grass which smell was bewitching to him. Jooheon could only imagined how it would feel playing his first game here. He jumped and screamed out of excitement, realizing he needed to think about his image he went back to his cool side straight after and took out a football from his bag. He started trixing, when he reached over 30 he felt someone lightly tapping his shoulder. He stopped and turned around to face a boy who smiled widely.

“Are you the new player?”

“Yes! That’s me.. I’m Jooheon.” They shook hands and the other boy was apparently their goalkeeper named Hyungwon. 

“Practice is starting soon, wanna try scoring on me?”  After missing four times in a row Jooheon took a deep breath and his attention only focused on how Hyungwon moved. He was quick on the feet and took every ball at fast speed in the corners. 

 

After asking for a break to think, making the other one laugh. Jooheon decided to leave the his spot and charge straight forward, this move surprised the other and those seconds became a benefit for Jooheon who scored. He was panting and got an impressive look from Hyungwon and a nicely statement that if he was so good at figuring out people's moves or habits, he would make a good player in their team.

“Thanks. _ ”  _ Jooheon said smiling.

 

To his benefit he was really good at predicting people's moves on the field. Which made it easier for him to defend. He would love to be in the front trying to score, but is wasn’t an option right now, maybe in the future.

 

Hyungwon took his arm around him and guided him to the lockers were the others were.

Jooheon got friendly looks and they all introduced themselves and their positions.

 

Kihyun was in the center midfield

on his left was I.M and on his right was Minhyuk

In the back with Jooheon was Shownu.

 

“Is no one in the center forward?” Jooheon asked curiously.

“There is, Wonho, but he barely shows up for practice.” Minhyuk said.

Jooheon felt a small irritation already. He had to deal with these kind of guys in the past, the once who never takes anything serious. Showing up to practice was very important both for your own individual skills and for teamwork. It should be an obvious thing not to miss.

 

His small irritation only increased after the coach had greeted them all and he didn’t even ask where this Wonho was. Jooheon also found out it was much harder practicing without someone in the front. The midfielders could score but they still needed their forward player. 

 

_ *Heck.. he is pissing me off and I haven’t even meet him jet* _ Jooheon thought as they all went back in the locker room after a day of hard practice.

“Good job guys, let’s work harder next time.” Their coach said and left the room soon after.

“Is Wonho never at practice?” Jooheon asked while drying his red hair with a towel.

“He does what he likes, that’s his style.” I.M muttered.

“And you guys are okay with this?” Jooheon said all confusing and slightly irritated.

“We can’t do anything about it.” Shownu answered while he went inside the showers.

 

_ Dammit. Let me do something about it. Jooheon thought. _

 

They all were about to leave for lunch until the door opened followed by someone in tight leather pants with their football t-shirt walked inside.

“Hello boys, missed me these days”?

 

It was quiet and no one answered, Jooheon felt his patience fading away as the boy smirked, sitting down dangling his bony legs.

 

Suddenly he blurted out like he had known the boy for a long time “Why weren't you at practice, huh?”

 

“And you care because?” He answered looking at the new red haired male who had called him out.

“Because you and I are in the same team and we need you in front on pr-

“Look...kid.. do your business and I do mine..” Wonho answered as he walked over to Jooheon.

“I have seen you play, be glad the coach even scouted you, because you are terrible.”

 

Jooheon wasn’t a person who cared what others said about him, but seeing this boy smirking as he spoke so disrespectful to him made his temper fade away.

 

“At least I am doing something.”

“Then stop, we don’t need you here.” Wonho said laughing.

 

“hey guys…” Hyungwon tried but it was already too late.

 

“You little sh-” Jooheon took a hold of the boy's shirt and pushed him up against the lockers.

“Feisty haha, I like a little foreplay first!”

Jooheon got quiet and his ears were red.

“Or are you a virgin?” Wonho said looking into his eyes. Receiving no answer he laughed.

“The boys a virgin who knew? I can fix you a good fuck”

 

Jooheon blushed, fuck it was embarrassing, the whole sex thing wasn’t really something he talked about and absolutely not with a complete stranger.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Oh baby! Dirty talk! Aaahh! More” the boy shamelessly grabbed him between the legs. Everyone stared. Wonho had crossed the line. Jooheon raised his fist and was about to hit the harassment pervert in front of him when Kihyun spoke.

“Don’t jooheon...It’s the Coach’s…”

“Ooh father hello!” Wonho said jumping away fast from Jooheon as the door opened. Their coach asked what took them so long and told them to hurry. Wonho drew a lie about the others introducing him to the red haired boy. Smirking as he went outside.

“He is always like this or he likes to mess with people” I.M said trying to calm Jooheon down.

 

Jooheon had reached something resembling depression. Damn, he really wanted to smack the boys face bright red but it was the coach's son. He would be kicked out for sure, he knew how parents acted with their kids being in the team they train, they push them too hard and scold them too little, also they can do whatever the fuck they want. Jooheon had never liked those guys. You should work your own way to reach the top not get everything served on a silver plate. His teammates explained that he had done good, since they all felt like kicking his ass right there.

“He did miss a lot of practice recently and usually he doesn’t do it so much” Shownu explained as they sat down for lunch.

“Let’s talk about something else than him?” Minhyuk said and they all agreed.

 

The following days Wonho joined their practice more and no one didn’t know the main reason behind it. Jooheon then understood why the others didn’t kick his ass, they have been friends for a long time as Hyungwon explained but when Wonho skipped practice too much everyone could agree about it being a dick move.

Jooheon decided to try and stay away from the boy but he was coming back to him like a boomerang to tease or mess with him.

 

_ “Why are your hair color so ugly colored?” _

 

_ “Hey Jooheon have you even touched a girls boob? Or do you liked dick”  _

That sentence made Jooheon ‘accidently’ kick the boys left leg during practice.

 

_ “Jooheon you should just quit, they will switch you out” _

After being teased every time he saw the boy, he later found peace in not answering him and ignoring him. Taking out his anger on his pillow later instead.

  
  


Until one night. Jooheon had just brushed his teeth and was about to close his eyes after he had climbed up the bed when he felt something heavy on him.

 

“Why are you ignoring me so much?”

 

“Huh Wonho!?” He saw the boy in front of him, wearing no shirt, exposing pink nipples.

“Play with me, play with me Jooheon.” Jooheon heard the brown haired boy whine and moan as he grinded his fully hard bud onto Jooheons. Jooheon felt himself growing hard at seeing the boys hungrly eyes wanting his dick to pound into him straight to oblivion. Wonho was coming closer to his face and just when he were about the close the space between their lips Jooheon sat straight up. Feeling aroused and panted loudly.

 

He wanted to gouge out his brain and eyes out. Did he just have a sexual fantasy about the fucking peasant? No it must be someone else. Jooheon tried to close his eyes, remembering seeing Wonho climbing on top of him and f-

 

“FUCK” Jooheon screamed out as he hit his head on the roof almost waking Hyungwon up.

 

He decided it was impossible for him now to sleep. Too much conflict went around inside of him and after he had put on some normal clothes he headed out to the soccer field to get his mind straight.

Jooheon walked straight up to the goal carrying a red football. 

*Why was the images still stuck in his brain!? Did the fucktard poison him or something!?*

 

At his surprise he saw a boy sitting on the other side of the goals left goalpost. It could be anyone but his luck have been running straight into the wall and the sitting person where no one other than Wonho himself. *If you just ignored him like you usually do maybe something won’t happen.*

 

Wrong.

  
  


“Isn’t it my red haired teammate! What are you doing here so late??” Wonho said and walked up to him with surprise in his eyes.

 

“Not now Wonho” Jooheon said. Meanwhile trying to walk away from his teammate who stalked him around the corner of the goal. 

 

“Why are you ignoring me so much?” Wonho said pretending to be sad.

 

Those words were the same ones in Jooheon’s dream and it was even more disturbing hearing them in real life. He pushed the older at the side and angrily shouted “Leave me ALONE WONHO.”

 

This made the older smirk and he wasn’t even sure this time what he had done to piss the younger off, either way he won’t let him off the hook so easy.

“Had a bad dream or something tough guy? Since you are walking in the middle of the night?” Wonho said and walked in front the guy making him stop.

“Yes” Jooheon strangely answered with a strong irritation in his voice.

 

_ *Wait what the fuck, why did he say yes? So he want’s to talk to me now?*  _ Wonho thought while giving the younger a surprised look before answering.

 

“Oohohho!” Wonho clapped his hands. “About who..? Did you die or maybe it was … I got it! A sex dream!” He now pointed at the younger.

 

Jooheon just answered yes since the older talked so fast and the voice was annoying as hell.

 

“You just says yes to everything I say.” Wonho pouted his lips. Wanting to have a conversation with the suddenly chatty red haired boy.

“Well It can’t be a sex dream, since you're too much of a pussy.”

 

As if Jooheon wasn’t pissed already “How do you know anything about my sex life”

 

“Well you see, I don’t even think you have kissed anyone in your entire life!”

 

Jooheon felt his patience fading away. He knew how to kiss someone. 

 

“You don’t even know how to use that pretty tongue of yours properly.” Wonho said feeling strangely turned on.

 

When they turned the last corner Wonho grabbed his arm, making Jooheon stumble into him.

 

“Or am I  _ wrong? _ ”

  
  


Fuck it.

 

Jooheon looked up and down before he could see that awful smirk he hated so much he pressed his lips onto the other ones, hearing a gasp from the other. Wonho was about to jump away but jooheon took a steady grip of the boy's hips. At the surprising move the boy opened his mouth slightly giving Jooheon more access. 

 

Because both of the boys were good kissers and Wonho gave up eventually they stood there, making out, with passion, not for each other. More for who would win the kissing.

 

In the end Jooheon won and when he pulled away he heard a moan from the older.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Jooheon said looking down on the older.

This time it was Wonho’s time to blush and feel embarrassed, even if he didn’t like the boy, seeing those angry eyes always looking at him now filled slightly with lust was the most heated turn on he had ever experienced.

“Shut up, I’m not-

“Is that so?” Out of instinct Jooheon squeezed Wonho’s member hearing a loud moan that would put pornstars to shame.

 

Seeing Wonho so submissive, not smirking, all the sass gone woke something up inside of Jooheon. He wanted more and the sounds the older made was doing nothing good to his erection. Jooheon stroke the other ones erection outside his pants. Wonho whimpered and who could have thought a piece of clothing was such a distraction from getting full pleasure.

 

Wonho messed with people before. Why was this so hard? Was it because they were in public or because he found Jooheon attractive somehow? Maybe both reasons, he wasn’t quite sure.

 

Jooheon on the other hand wanted to mess with the boy a little more so he turned him around and spread his legs a little. He leaned onto the boy so Wonho could feel the others erection pressing onto his ass their underwear and sweatpants were the only clothing away from their dicks touch each other.

 

When Jooheon realized the older actually enjoyed this  he let his hand go  inside of the other ones underwear and squeeze his ass. 

“JOOHEON” Wonho tried to hold back a moan, biting his fist, but it was painfully hard. His member was leaking and his underwear were probably soaked already, but he wanted Jooheon to touch him, so he held out with the youngers teasing.

“Why are you the one making me feel like this?” Jooheon asked with a lower octave as he took of the olders shirt, exposing his erect nipples. They looked more arousing than in his dream. He brushed his thumbs over them making the other cast his head back. At some point in the middle of the situation Jooheon began to wonder why the older was so willingly obeying him and did not fight against it. He opened his mouth and asked and got an answer that surprised him. 

 

“I wanted you to fuck me the first time I saw you”

 

This was not an acting, this was not teasing. Jooheon could see it in the other ones eyes. He was telling the truth.

  
But how should he respond?


End file.
